


snuggle me

by tobiismycat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: its the middle of the night and everyone's asleep





	snuggle me

“Won't they say something?” Mikey whispered anxiously. He just couldn’t get to sleep on his own and was seconds away from climbing into his brother's bunk for the night. He had his favorite travel blanket with him, tucked around his shoulders like a cape.  
Gerard looked at him with big sleepy eyes, “I don't care,” he grumbled, scooting back farther and tugged on his taller brothers arm, “get in here and fucken snuggle me.” The younger man struggled to climb in but eventually, he found himself snuggled up next to his short sibling, noses barely touching. “Besides, if they say anything, Ray will eat them." Mikey smiled a tiny bit when he heard Ethan snicker. He wrapped the younger man in his arms and smiled when he felt two long thin arms loop around his waist.

“See, fuck them, isn't this cozy?” He stroked the boys back and scratched lightly at his shoulders, chuckling when Mikey shuddered and moved one hand up and scratched at the back of Ethan’s head, laughing when the taller man went boneless. He soon fell asleep, his hand still tangled in Mikey’s hair, paying no mind to the sudden hardness pressing into his thigh.

The next morning Frank noticed the curtain was parted slightly and peeked inside. He wanted to know if Mikey was wearing those horse covered pajama pants he'd gotten him at the last stop. Instead, he found them snuggled together, tangled in a checkered blanket. “That's so cute,” he whispered to himself. Suddenly a large strong hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him silently away. Let them sleep you, little terror," Ray said sternly. his tone wasn't mean, just firm. The boys needed to sleep and he knew exactly what Frank was seeing. “If you're good you can bring them coffee later on,” he said teasingly.

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is basically me and my best friend ethen, (my tall blond boy trouble )  
> as my fren marrissa tags it, #scethen
> 
> i can make more


End file.
